1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to musical tone control apparatuses, and more particularly to a musical tone control apparatus which controls a musical tone signal based on a movement of a player such as a movement of a holding, a touching, a beating (or clapping hands), a depressing, a pulling, or a lifting up or down.
2. Prior Art
Conventionally, a musical tone is generated by playing the piano, the violin, the bass drum and the like. Or, the musical tone is accompanied with a voice generated from the vocal chords of the player who sings. Meanwhile, the conventional musical tone control apparatus controls tone characteristics, such as a tone color, a tone pitch and a tone volume of the musical tone in response to the playing of an electronic musical instrument, for example. However, such conventional musical tone control apparatus cannot control the musical tone in response to the movement of the player's body or his portion.